An Even Freakier Friday, Alias Style
by LilsurferSango
Summary: An accident has caused Jack and Sark to switch bodies… which we all know is gonna go by ‘unnoticed’. But that same accident might mean that they are stuck this way forever… R&R please. Sequel to Freaky Friday, Alias Style.


*Disclaimer: * I don't own Alias… you guys know that. 

A/N: If I don't get at least 5 reviews for this first installment, then I probably wont continue this story (or at least for a long time); I'm working on like 5 others already. So if you like this story, then be sure to leave a review. You might need to read 'Freaky Friday, Alias Style' to understand this story since this is the sequel to it. But, if you're smart enough… and lazy enough then you can probably figure it out on your own. But still, I'll give you a few reminders/hints. Oh yeah, and the thing about being Weiss's girlfriend, I had the contest already and I've already selected a winner. Since this is the Prologue it will be short, but the upcoming chapter will be long. So here's the kinda long awaited Part 2.

Summary: An accident has caused Jack and Sark to switch bodies… which we all know is gonna go by 'unnoticed'. But that same accident might mean that they are stuck this way forever… R&R please. 

- Jack and Sydney switched bodies

-Some **EXTREMELY **weird creepy stuff happened (you'll have to read the prequel to find out exactly what happened…)

-Weiss finds out about the switch and uses it to torment Jack

-A new agent seems to be hitting on Marshall and causing a scene (hehe a very hilarious scene)… except that this agent may not be new at all since he seems to have a higher rank then Kendal 

-Time is running out for Jack and Sydney; they need to switch back soon

-Sark finds out what the thing that switched J&S is called

-Sark goes after the machine and bumps into 'Sydney'

-'Sydney' makes a deal with Sark that 'she'll' lead him to the machine if he helps her pick out a girlfriend for Weiss 

-Weiss finds out about the machine's past

-They switch back Sydney and Jack… or so they thought

-The woman who they picked to be Weiss's date/girlfriend turns out to know Vaughn

- Something has gone wrong. 

'Sydney smiled then told him, that Dorothy was back in Kansas. A code meaning that she was back in her popper body. Jack looked at Sydney confused as she walked over to Sark. "What about you?" 

"Huh?" was his brilliant reply.

"Dad, I asked if you were alright." Sydney repeated.' 

An Even Freakier Friday, Alias Style

****

Prologue

(Note that everyone in this prologue is in the same room)

***Sydney's POV***

"Agents Bristow… are you two alright?" another agent called walking up to the 'two' agents. Sydney nodded and 'Jack' scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. He gave a small smile that only Sydney noticed before nodding too. She didn't give it a second thought however since her mind was focused on another situation at hand. Michael and that woman standing in front of them. There were actually two women standing in front of them, but one was quiet and one had just dropped some colossal information. 

***Jack's POV***

Now that Jack looked at her again he realized that she looked like a mixture of both Asian and Spanish. Vaughn's jaw dropped as Mercedes tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear; like someone else he knew. 

***Vaughn's POV***

"Michael? What are you doing here." she asked in a mixture of an accent Jack realized as both Spanish and Japanese. She folded her arms while she waited for an answer. Vaughn mentally searched for an excuse for being here, but he came up with none. 

***Unknown Agent's POV**

"Uh, Agent Vaughn, should we leave you guys alone?" a younger agent asked extremely uncomfortable. 

***Mercedes's POV*** 

__

What is he going here? She thought frantically. She couldn't leave now they had people blocking the door. Just smile, smile and act innocent. _Will he blow my cover? Do they know? Oh shit Mercedes, you had o go and get yourself trapped in this mess… You knew this was too good to be true. _

***Vaughn's POV***

_What is she doing here? Just walk away Mercedes; just walk away. _He thought frantically. He hoped they didn't know who she was. He glanced around hoping no one was paying attention, but everyone seemed to be doing the exact opposite of what he wanted him or her to be doing. 

"Who is she?" Sydney chocked out. He knew what she really meant, had he been lying to her. Was she some sort of secret wife of his or something? Uncomfortably he cleared his throat coming up with the first idea that popped into his head, "In case you guys haven't noticed but most of your are standing not 5 feet from a wanted terrorist. He could walk away at any moment." With that everyone turned to face 'Sark' who gave them a look of innocence before glaring at 'Jack'. Suddenly 'Sark' cried out, "I'm not who I appear to be! I am not Sark! I am Jack Bristow! Something has gone terribly wrong! Please! Don't let the Jackass get away! What is wrong with you guys?" 

"Sure you are Sark, sure you are" Sydney said sarcastically. "Does anyone have anything I could contain him with?" 'Sark' gave one last pleading look at Sydney before running away with about 10 agents behind him. 'Jack' gave a smirk as he watched this entire take place. 

****Weiss's POV***

"Wait I'm confused, who are they?" he asked referring to the two strange girls standing in front of them. Mercedes had black hair with red highlights down to her shoulders, a ruby ring, a red frilly dress, and matching red high heels. The other woman had a black shoulder length hair that curled away from her body, a tight black knee-length dress with the back and the front of it extremely low; but just low enough to have some class. Both of them were Sydney's height, but Mercedes, the one Sark and Jack were gonna fix up with Weiss seemed to have some connection with Vaughn.

***Katherine's POV***

Harvey (Katherine is his last name) spoke up at this, "I'd appreciate it Agent Vaughn," he said with a mocking tone as he said the agent's name, "if you kept you work life and your sex scandals separate." Hearing this Vaughn almost went postal on him. 

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you calling my a male whore. I am-" he started before being interrupted by Sydney.

***Sydney's POV***

"Well then Vaughn, who exactly is she?" Sydney asked sternly looking at both of them before looking him square in the eye, waiting patiently for an answer folding her arms while she did so. 

A/N: So did you like it? If you did please leave a review. Please, please. If you don't then I wont continue. I need 5 reviews before I post up the next chapter. I promise lots of laughs, 'oh no he didn't' (s), and 'I'm glad that's not me's' coming up. So if you like what you read, please don't by shy… review. They make me so happy. But, if you didn't like it that's ok. Tell me what you didn't like an I'll try to fix it. I made up Harvey, Mercedes, and the other woman. About the POV's being so short, I promise I'll fix that, but I left it like this for the prologue because it was easy to figure out since they were all in the same room. Oh yeah, and I'll try to make most POV's longer. So please make me smile and review…since this is the Prologue it will be short, but the upcoming chapter will be long. Review please! 


End file.
